Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (aka Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Pooh or Edward Bear) (originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith, and currently by Jim Cummings) is a kind and friendly yellow bear who has a soft English-accented voice, wears a red shirt and the protagonist of the Pooh's Adventures series, He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written in his front door) in a house in the Hundred Acre Wood and is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent and ends up being the running gag at life, but does have good ideas sometimes, and is all in all a very loyal friend. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty to explain them to the other characters. He has an insatiable appetite for honey. He sometimes likes to dress up as a Western hero known as "The Masked Bear" and Eeyore plays his "Faithfull Steed". The relatives he meets in the adventures are Baloo and Yogi Bear. Trivia *Pooh, alongside Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth. *Pooh will reveal how his friends met Barney the Dinosaur in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and will join him in his other adventures, including the Barney/Winnie the Pooh films. *Pooh is one of Frankie Stein's favorite "uncles". *Pooh learns in the upcoming Doctor Pooh that he is a Time Bear, making him a distant relative of The Doctor. *Pooh and his friends started going on adventures outside of the 100 Acre Wood in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You. *Pooh is a good friend of Benjamin the Elephant, Bibi Blocksberg, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Lucky and Turbo, and Barney the Dinosaur. *There will be a special movie called In Search of Winnie the Pooh released in the future where Pooh goes missing and gets amnesia. It was originally planned to celebrate the Pooh's Adventures series' anniversary. *Pooh and his friends will meet the Zombie Hunter Squad in Infinity War, the epic conclusion to War of the Apocalypse. *Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet were originally going to have a cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where they would've been attending Marvin Acme's funeral, alongside Foghorn Leghorn, Popeye, Superman, Tom & Jerry, and Felix the Cat. The scene, however, was sadly cut from the final film, and none of the listed characters (besides Felix and Piglet) appeared in the full movie (even though they still obviously exist in the film's universe, since they're toons). *He is one of Connor Lacey's allies in The Irelanders' Adventure Series. *When Peter Dinkalge (TBA) guest starred on Saturday Night Live during Season 41, there was a Winnie the Pooh sketch where Dinklage played Pooh. * He will meet Ryan in Ryan F-Freeman Meets Winnie the Pooh (2011) and other Pooh films. In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Pooh is a hero and an ally to Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan likes and respects Pooh as the greatest hero of all time. * While Pooh is considered an ally in Ryan's series, He is Noah's Main Villin along with his Clone Dark Pooh in Noah's Adventures Series too. * In the Irelanders' series, Pooh is a hero and an ally to Connor Lacey and his friends. * In The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series, Pooh is a hero and proved that Bowser is a villain. * Pooh, along with Rabbit will be good guest stars and heroes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * In Pooh's Adventures Series, Pooh is the hero and the main protagonist. *He will meet the Bubble Guppies in Bubble Guppies and the Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. *Pooh will meet Connor Lacey and his friends in The Irelanders and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Pooh will first meet Pooh in Ryan F-Freeman and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *In most adventure series, Pooh is a hero. * Pooh is a hero of Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series. * Only In Noah's Adventure Series, he is Noah Sparkle's main villian along with Rabbit. * In Noah's Adventures: The Adventure Begins, Pooh Tries to Defeat Noah and Secided it at first but Failed When it was a Trick Then was Locked up with Rabbit as Punishment and Decided to Plot Non-Stop revenge on Noah Sparkle which Suddenlly formed an Evil Clone called Dark Pooh. Gallery Pooh1.gif Clippoohfootball.gif Clippoohbirthday.gif Christopher-Robin-trailer.png|Pooh in the live-action Christopher Robin film. Pooh.png|Pooh render by Globman1338 Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Bears Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Not too intelligent Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Main Protagonist Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Boyfriends Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Bond Protectors Category:Adults Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pacifists Category:Master of Disguise Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Dimwit's Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cousins Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Clumsy characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Big Good Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Main Characters Category:Character who aren't looney tunes Category:Bigger Good Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Main Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Allies Category:Team founders Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Animals Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Numberblocks' Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Sterling Holloway Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Merciful characters Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Obssessed Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Yellow Characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Red Characters Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Heroic characters Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Heroes Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Ryantransformer017) Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Varian's Adventures Allies Category:Kind heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Good characters Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Characters who were akumatized